


They are in love your honour

by TheySand



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, They are in love your honour, first time writing lol, pure fluff, there is not enough georgebur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheySand/pseuds/TheySand
Summary: George and Wilbur fluff :3btw this is my first time writing :)
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Georgebur - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	They are in love your honour

**Author's Note:**

> there isn't enough georgebur

George slowly woke up, opening his eyes wondering where all the comforting warmth was coming from. He tilted his head up a bit seeing the beautiful slender jaw of Wilbur, Georges boyfriend. A small smile came upon Georges’s face at the realisation.

The new couple had recently confessed and moved in together. Of course, none of the fans knew, only a couple of friends like dream Sapnap, Phil and Tommy. As expected Tommy had bullied and asked very personal questions, but that was just who Tommy was.

George enjoyed getting to look at Wilburs calm face as he slept but felt kinda creepy so he decided to get up and go make them some breakfast. He slowly shifted out of Wilbur’s soft grasp and replaced himself with a pillow Wilbur stirred but otherwise stayed asleep. Tiptoeing towards the closet George winced at the cold floor and the loss of warmth, he stole one of Wilbur’s massive hoodies and practically drowned in the cloth but otherwise was content.

He stood in the kitchen humming quietly cooking the scrambled eggs as he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned around to see Wilbur with cute bed head and a tired look on his face. Wilbur looked slightly offended before he glanced down and realised what George was doing then a giant smile fell upon his lips. 

Wilbur walked toward George before kissing his forehead softly and hugging him from behind as George continued to cook the scrambled eggs. Wilbur was very grateful for the fact they didn’t have to talk to understand each other and that they were both very much in love.

They ate together quietly both understanding it was a lazy morning and they both just wanted to chill. Once they had finished they put their bowls in the sink. Standing still they looked into each other’s brown eyes both filled with adoration and affection. Wil slowly put his hands around his loves waist and rested his head on Georges’s shoulder, the love radiating off of each other they needn’t talk to understand each other it was perfect bliss as the sun shone threw the window making George glow in Wilbur’s arms. 

They stayed like that for what could have been hours but was probably around 5 minutes until George got on his tiptoes and whispered “I need to take a shower, ill be back”, he kissed Wilbur’s cheek and slowly unravelled himself from the arms of his love and calmly walked away.

Wilbur decided to go and lay on the couch and check his phone, he got a large fluffy blanket and casually checked social media awaiting for his love to return. 

Wilbur felt arms go around his neck and hands rest on his chest, he looked up and sure enough, there was George with damp hair and a small smile. George kissed Wilbur’s forehead and let go to walk around and cuddle with Wilbur.

George laid with his head on Wilbur’s chest for hours listening to the soft rhythm of his heart. 

They were so very in love.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to critique me this is my first time writing/posting :)


End file.
